


Roll in the Hay

by kickcows



Series: AC Festival Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The Assassins Festival is in full swing in Lestallum, and the four get into the spirit with their participation. One shot drabble.





	Roll in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> With the great tumblr purge happening, I'm going to be posting fics that were only up over there. Figured this set would be a good start.

* * *

The festival sounds so far away, the noise of the crowds cheering barely registering in Prompto’s ears, as he feels soft lips touch his with a commanding kiss. He sighs, lips parting to allow the thick wet muscle to enter, breath catching in his throat as he feels it push into his mouth. His tongue rolls against the tongue offered to him, moaning into the wet heat as his fingers clutch onto a pair of shoulders, the belt across his chest chafing against his skin as his body sinks deeper into the hay.

“We should go back.” He whispers, too scared to speak as he feels the lips that had been against his now kissing along his jawline. “I think the MTs are gone.” They’d originally jumped into this cart to hide themselves, and had wound up getting slightly carried away with the close proximity of their bodies. Even now, it’s difficult to keep his hands off of the Prince. “Noctis…”

“Shh…” Noctis’ soft voice carries to his ear, as the hay surrounds the two of them, covering them from view of any nearby citizen. “I don’t want to go back. Not yet.” A hand drifts up his tunic, cupping him in a way that he knows he can’t shy away from. “No one knows we’re here.”

Royal blue eyes stare down at him, becoming half-lidded the more the Prince squeezes his cock with a firm grip. “S-Shouldn’t we be trying to find-”

“Prompto.”

He stops talking at the way Noctis says his name, his own eyes fluttering closed as he feels Noctis’ lips touch his again, the pressure on his cock disappearing. Prompto whines, the noise turning into a moan as Noctis’ hand returns, this time touching him skin to skin, the Prince’s hand now pushing down the front of his pants. He rolls his hips, rubbing himself against Noctis’ closed fist, as their mouths stay connected with a heated kiss.

The sound of Magitek armor approaching has him freezing in the hay, but it seems that Noctis doesn’t care, only one thing on his mind. The hand that’s on his cock keeps pulling on him, soft gasps now leaving Prompto’s throat with each pump of the Prince’s hand. He lifts his hand to cover his own mouth, but Noctis knocks it away, shaking his head. He knows one of his lover’s kinks is to hear him be loud for him, but in this situation - where he  _can’t_  - it becomes even more of a turn on. And Prompto knows it.

Hay clings to his back, scratching at his arms, the dreadful heat of Lestallum doing nothing to diminish his own personal heat. He moans into Noctis’ mouth, the hand on his cock moving faster as the sound of metal clinking against metal becomes louder, the Magitek coming close to their hay cart. He slips his hand down Noctis’ pants, swallowing the soft groan that Noctis makes at his sudden boldness. Hay continues to shift as they touch each other’s cocks, Prompto sinking down, pulling Noctis with him.

He pulls away, panting against Noctis’ lips, as they roll their hips together, hands moving at the same pace. Prompto starts to make more noise, unable to keep himself under control as Noctis begins to twist and pull on his cock, each moan becoming more and more pitched. At this point, he could be yanked out by one of the MTs and he wouldn’t care, as long as he can enjoy his orgasm, the way Noctis’ hand brings him pleasure blocking out any sense he has in his mind. Heat begins to coil in his lower stomach, the hair on his arms beginning to rise, toes curling against the hay as the burn to come becomes stronger. A loud gasp leaves his throat, as he succumbs to the need. Noctis’ lips cover his, allowing him to moan as loud as he wants as he orgasms, heat flooding through his body, his tunic no doubt on the receiving end of the physical manifestation of his desire. He keeps pumping his hand on Noctis, and feels him begin to shudder, his blue eyes growing darker as he releases a soft groan - barely audible over the raucous noise of the festival. The heat of his release gets captured by his hand, refusing to let it sully the Prince’s garments. The sounds of the MT begin to disappear, whatever noise that it may have heard no longer a threat, leaving the two men alone.

Breathing deep, he pulls his hand out of Noctis’ pants, and starts to lick up the semi-opaque fluid from his palm, a shy smile tugging on his lips as he sees Noctis watch him. He groans a little when the hand that’s down his pants is removed, the noise turning into a soft moan as he watches Noctis do the same as him with his own palm. He reaches up, and pulls the Prince down towards him, kissing him full on the lips, their own fluids transferring back to one another.

“Let’s go back to the Leville?” Prompto asks, sitting up in the hay, as they both fix their tunics. “Maybe both Iggy and Gladio are back, and are wondering where we are.”

“Doubt it.” Noctis snorts. “But yeah, let’s go back. It’s hot out here.”

“It’s hot in the hay.” He throws a few strands at him, giggling at the pieces that are stuck to his hair. “You’ve got some stuck to you.”

“Yeah, well - not all of us have blonde hair like you.” Noctis pulls him out of the cart, Prompto almost falling forward before the Prince catches him. “Come on. You hungry? I heard they’re serving offal over at the food cart where the market is held.”

“Gross.” He shakes his head, as the two make their way over towards the marketplace. “I hope that’s not all they’re serving.”

“I heard it does wonders for your sex drive.”

“….Okay, maybe a taste won’t be  _too_  terrible.” He laughs, and walks ahead of him. “Come on, Noct! Let’s go get some food! Then, hotel sex?”

The smile that appears on Noctis’ face has his lower stomach coiling again. “On second thought, let’s just order room service.” He grabs onto Prompto’s hand, and then drags him back to the Leville, where neither Gladio or Ignis are - leaving the two of them alone to have more fun alone.


End file.
